


Many Happy Returns

by deskclutter



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the timer went 'DING', Ahiru leapt up with an excited quack.</p><p>Written for Fakiru Week 2014: Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

When the timer went 'DING', Ahiru leapt up with an excited quack.

"Wait, wait, wait," Fakir said hurriedly, grabbing up the bright orange oven mitts (Ahiru's idea), and half running to get to the oven door before her. "We need to check if it's actually done yet!"

"Quack qua quack," Ahiru grumbled, but he ignored her as he slid the baking pan out.

"Toothpick," he said sternly, and Ahiru passed him a toothpick. He hesitated. "You're SURE this is what you wanted for a birthday cake?"

"QUACK," affirmed Ahiru.

Of course, neither of them knew what her true birthday actually was. It was really all Raetzel's fault for throwing him a surprise birthday party, enlisting the aid of Fakir's stay-at-home duck, and then noticing his extremely stealthy guilty looks at Ahiru all through the party. (Ahiru had been having a wonderful time not caring at all about never having ever celebrated a birthday.)

"You know, the nice thing about not knowing your birthday is being able to choose one yourself," Raetzel had gently suggested.

"You sound like you're placating a child," Fakir pointed out, for which she had only laughed at him.

"You're the one who feels bad because your duck doesn't have a birthday," she giggled.

Which was the point Ahiru had looked up and said "QUA?" very loudly. And that brought them to now.

And that brought the two of them to now. Rue had sent a card from herself and Mytho, which had arrived that morning because Rue planned things to fall nicely into place. Ahiru had refused to show it to Fakir. This, he thought, was suspicious, but he decided not to go into it. Even Autor had stumped up for a gift to go on the small pile that Raetzel and Fakir had put together.

Carefully, Fakir inserted the wooden toothpick in, and drew it back out. "It's done," he announced, and whisked it out of the way before Ahiru could pounce. "Candles," he reminded her, hastily sticking one in and drawing a match to light it.

He sighed wryly as she closed her eyes to make a wish. Really, only _Ahiru_ would ask for a homemade birthday loaf of bread.

**Author's Note:**

> I know bread is bad for ducks, but Fakir evidently doesn't.


End file.
